


No Use Discussing Heaven

by the_rck



Category: Queen and the Soldier (Song)
Genre: Curses, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: He just keeps coming back.





	No Use Discussing Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telarna/gifts).



> Thanks to Gammarad for beta reading and word count tweaking.
> 
> Title from Lorine Niedecker's "Wintergreen Ridge."

He wouldn’t stop following her no matter how many times she rejected him. Apparently, he thought that her answer would change, that she would surrender if he persisted. His hosts never realized this had happened before although they had certainly witnessed the curse on previous occasions.

The curse would end when she won the war. She would win. She had no option but win or burn. She could find victory through battle. She knew that as she knew that the ghost would follow her. He always found another mouth to speak through. 

She wondered whose face he would wear next.


End file.
